


Separation Anxiety

by Crystits (BetterThanburningontheceiling)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanburningontheceiling/pseuds/Crystits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hitachiin parents are out and Hikaru is on a date with Haruhi. Kaoru is left home alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

Their parents were gone out for who knows what. Hikaru was on a date with his girlfriend, Haruhi. Kaoru was left home alone to ponder his thoughts.

Hikaru and Haruhi were walking around the park area when suddenly Hikaru's phone rang. This kinda irritated him, because he hated it when people interrupted his alone time with Haruhi. Annoyingly he picked up his phone and looked at who was calling. It was Kaoru. This made him a little more at ease, but he was still a little angry. He flipped it open and answered with a sigh," What do you want, Kaoru...?"

There wasn't a reply. Just some heavy breathing.

"K-Kaoru...? Is everything all right?"

... _"Hikaru..."_ The voice was barely audible from the other side.

Haruhi stepped forward and worriedly asked," Is something wrong, Hikaru?"

He held the phone away so he could say to her," I'm not sure, yet..." To his ear again," Kaoru, what's going on? Are you okay, are you hurt?"

The boy on the other end barely managed, _" Hikaru, I... I don't think I can... I can't do this any longer..."_ It was now obvious that the other was crying hard.

"What do you mean... Do what any longer?"

_"You... And Haruhi... I can't stand... To just sit back and watch you anymore..."_

"What...?"

_"I... I'm happy for... The both of you... But... Ever since you two got together, I've been... Alone... I feel like... No one cares anymore..."_

"But that's not true! You should know that's not true!"

 _"I'd love to believe that, but... Even when you are with me... It seems like your mind is always on Haruhi..."_ There was a long pause. Hikaru didn't know what to say, mostly because what Kaoru was saying was true this time. Kaoru continued, _" I love you both, Hikaru... Both you and Haruhi... So to see you together... It makes me feel both happy but very lonely..."_

He was stunned. He stared off into the distance as he listened to what his twin was saying. Haruhi said something, but he didn't hear it.

 _"As much as I'd like to say good-bye and hang up right now..."_ Kaoru said, _" But I figured you'd want to stay on the line... So I don't think I'll be able to say good-bye at the proper time... So I'll say it now... Good-bye, Hikaru... I love you..."_

With the realization of exactly what was going on, Hikaru's eyes widened as he looked for the quickest way to get to his house. He kept the phone to his ear so he could hear anything that were to happen. As he waved for a taxi and he and Haruhi got in, there was multiple clicking sound on the other end. "Kaoru, what are you doing?" He exclaimed," You can't actually be thinking of-" _BANG!_ The loud noise of a gunshot echoed through his ears. It was so loud everyone in the car heard it.

"Oh my god!" Haruhi exclaimed and covered her mouth in shock. The driver panicked and started to lose control, but he soon got it together, again...

"K-K-Koaru...? A-Are you there...?" Hikaru's voice wavered as there was no answer. "Kaoru, please, say something! You're really starting to scare me!"

 _BANG!_ There was that sound again. _"Why...?" The younger's voice said," Why aren't they working?" BANG! BANG! BANG! "No! This can't be! They're all blanks! Who’s the asshole who only put in blanks?!" CRASH!_ There was a sound of metal breaking through glass.

"Kaoru, just stop! We'll be there soon, hold on! Don't do anything rash, okay?"

 _"Dammit, where does dad keep his rope...? I don't exactly want to do this, Hikaru, but.. I feel I have to...! Aah! There it is."_ It was disturbing how happy his voice sounded. There was a sound of a door opening and someone running away.

Hikaru held the phone away and said," Driver, PLEASE go over the speed limit. This is life or death situation. I will pay you twice as much." The driver nodded and stepped on the gas as they spend off to the Hitachiin mansion.

As they pulled up to the front of the house, Hikaru got out, stopped to look and the broken window and the gun laying in a pile of glass, then ran inside, leaving Haruhi to tell the cab driver to just wait while they looked for Kaoru. Inside, Hikaru ended the call, only to ring him back, hoping the cell phone was still nearby his brother and that he wasn't too late.

He ran up the stairs and entered the room that the sound came from. No one was there. On the third room he tried he found it was locked. Kaoru had to be in there.

"Kaoru, open up!" He shouted, banging on the door. "You don't have to do this, Kaoru, we can work things out! Just open up the door and talk to me!"

Haruhi came running up, out of breath," Is... Is he in there?"

Hikaru nodded. He stepped back," You keep trying here. There's a way in from my room next door." He went to his door and threw it open. He dove under his desk and pulled open the hidden door in the wall.

After crawling all the way through, he was in Kaoru's room. But what he saw almost made him fall to his knees. A chair lay on its side on the floor with a shadow cast over it and swung slightly. There was a quiet creaking sound that would most likely haunt Hikaru for the rest of his life.

            “K-Kaoru!” He exclaimed, quickly hoisting up his poor brother onto his shoulders. But he just slumped over. “Kaoru? P-please, say something!” He reached up to untie the knot behind Kaoru’s neck. Once it was loose enough, he slipped it off from around Kaoru’s neck and then went to lay him down on the bed on his lap.

            “Hikaru, what’s going on, is Kaoru all right?” He heard Haruhi call from behind him, coming in from the little secret door. She gasped at the sight. “Oh my god. Is he breathing?” She went over and put two fingers to his neck. Immediately her face hardened as she slowly pulled away. She looked back up at Hikaru, both of their eyes brimming with tears.

            Nothing could be done. Nothing could be said. Hikaru wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and cried into his shoulder. He could feel Haruhi put and arm around them both. She was crying almost as bad as he was.

            He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. How had he not of noticed that something was wrong any sooner? Hell, they were supposed to be twins, right? They used to know everything about each other and tell each other everything! When did that change? WHY did that change? And what kind of older brother didn’t notice that something was wrong?

            “I’m sorry.” Hikaru apologized, though he knew the one it was meant for would not hear it. “I’m so so sorry, Kaoru.”

            “Hikaru…” Haruhi muttered, “It’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself.”

            “No… It is my fault…” This was completely all his fault. He should have been able to do something. He should have been able to stop this and convince Kaoru that what he thought was wrong and that… That he didn’t have to do this. But maybe this was Hikaru’s punishment… His punishment from being such a terrible older brother.

           But it was too late for those kinds of thoughts. No matter what, nothing could bring Kaoru back. He was gone, and they both knew it. And now and forever more, that is all Hikaru would wish for. All he could ever want now was to hear his brother’s voice again.

* * *

 

**A/N: I'm going to re-write most of it and post it as a second chapter... Don't know exactly how, yet, though... Anyway... Tell me what you think!**


End file.
